Mini smashers
by Pursuit Mendez
Summary: Se an preguntado como es la vida de estos pequeños mounstros fuera de la mansion smash, ahora tendran que asistir a la escuela cosa mala para algunos desconocida para otros (esta historia contiene personajes de otras sagas) habran nuevos amigos shipeo extremo y muchas aventuras XD (para toon espero la disfruten y si les gusta les doy un panito frances XD


Capítulo 1: de vuelta a la escuela: ¡SACRILEGIO! , ¿Qué es eso?, ¿se come? , ¿Por qué verga ahora?

Hola amantes del pan aquí Pursuit mendez con una nueva historia :p lo sé, en este fandom nunca fui muy bien recibido eh tenido muy mala fama :´v así que quiero empezar bien esta vez

Capítulo 1.

Era una tranquila mañana en la mansión smash (obvio por que andan dormidos XD) los más pequeños dormían como angelitos tan en sus sueños que no se percataron que siento guante flotante del demonio se metía en su cuarto.

Crazy hand: !LEVANTENSE MOCOSOS DEL QUINTISIMA MAFUFADA QUE LOS DE SONY y MAICROSOFT HAN ROBADO LA FORMULA SECRETA DE LA KANGRE BURGUER ¡ *ese grito levanto hasta jigglypuff

Lucas: ¡la pizza de don cangrejo es la mejor…ZZZZZZ! (Lucas cayó al suelo del miedo y del sueño)  
Ness: !Madres crazy que demonios te pasa levantándonos a esta hora¡ *se le notaba furioso eran las 2 am*

Crazy:! Ehhh ¿Master no les conto? Ese maldito guante flojo *toma un celular* (no me pregunten como -_-)

Luego de llamar unas 40 veces con resultado fallido Crazy opto por decírselo a los niños, pokemons, dinosaurios, etc.

Crazy: verán mocosos les tendré que contar la mala noticia….

Todos: ¿Qué COSA?

Crazy: perdí mis llaves T_T

Toing.

Todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime

Yoshi: crazy dinos la verdadera mala noticia

Crazy: Ahhh olvídalo, ahora la buena noticia

Todos: (emocionándose) aja…

Crazy: van a volver a la escuela (pinche crazy XD)

En ese momento la emoción de los niños se esfumo en u ( 6 xd) y la mayoría puso los ojos en blanco

Niños: !NOOOOOOO¡ (La mayoría se puso a llorar del dolor :´v)

Nes: crazy dinos que es una broma por favor T_T

Crazy: ok es una broma :v

Los niños: siiiiii no tendremos escuela

Crazy: me dijeron que digiera que es una broma así que lo dije, aún tienen que ir a la escuela

Niños: !Noooooooooo¡ (otras ves)

Crazy: arréglense que a las 6 am tendrán que ir a la escuela

*Crazy se va*

Yoshi: ¿Ness, que es la escuela?

Nes: un lugar horrible hay ay gente aburrida que te enseña cosas que no te servirán para nada como: 2x2%24%A*[52134] (no es real es una invención mía ^_^U)

Yoshi: *confundido*AIUDAAAAAAAAA

*se escucha un golpe en el otro lado de la pared*

Ike: *en su cuarto* !CALLENSE MIERDA¡

Yoshi: es cierto todos están dormido *susurrando*

Toon link: no creo que sea tan malo *nota que la mayoría lo ve mal*

Toon link: Mejor me callo ^^U

Todos: Mejor ¬¬

Toon link: sorry !-_-

Mientras los niños se arreglaban dieron las 5:45 así que decidieron bajar a desayunar hay se encontraban zelda y peach preparándole a cada uno de los niños, pokemons, bola rosada y dinosaurio.

Zelda: bien pequeños necesitan ir bien nutridos para tener…*es interrumpida por que fox va bajando las escaleras rápidamente*

Zelda , Peach y los niños: ¿?

Fox: Hola buenos días ¿vieron mis llaves?

Peach: ¿estás? *le muestra las llaves de su arwing*

Fox: si gracias eres un ángel *intenta tomarlas pero peach no le deja*

Peach: ¿quién dijo que te las voy a devolver? *se veía molesta*

Fox: !Por favoooooooor devuélvemelas! *se veía preocupado*

Peach: nunca te levantas temprano nunca nos ayudas y siempre estrellas tu landmaster en la cocina

Fox: en primera si lo ago. Nunca me piden nada (ignorado :´v), en segunda yo soy el que limpia tus desastres en la cocina (pd: peach nunca lava los platos) y tercera ese landmaster es de falco.

Peach: *sonrojada porque todas sus sospechas son erróneas* este…

Fox: ahora dame mis mugrosas llaves porque tengo que ir a dejar a mi hijo a la escuela (se le notaba tenso)

Peach: toma *le da las llaves* perdona por pensar mal de ti

Fox: oka no hay problema

Zelda: tu hijo va a la academia smash ( me gusto el nombre XD)

Fox: yo quería que entrara al escuela de corneria pero krystal me obligo a que lo metiera en la academia smash

Zelda: ven niños no esta tan mal van a tener nuevos compañeros

Fox: me voy los veo allá *se va*

Los niños desayunaron muy bien y fueron al auto bus que los llevaría a su destino la academia smash.

Lucas: quien conducirá *se le notaba nervioso*

Ness: lucas no te preocupes ningún profesor te violara (ta madre que aliento :v)

Lucas se veía más preocupado y palido

En eso, cierto guante demente con gorra de chofer subio al bus

Crazy: bien niños yo seré su sensual chofer

Todos menos Crazy: AIUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El trayecto fue muy movido y casi se estrellan pero llegaron rápido a su destino

Crazy: *parando el bus* llegamos academia smash

Era un edificio muy bonito con un buen patio 4 canchas de basquetball 3 de futbol y 2 de tenis

También contaba con una gran piscina.

Los niños bajaron un poco mareados del bus pero se asombraron al ver el bonito colegio que tenían

Niños: wooooww que loco

Crazy bien los nuevos tienen que ir con master a inscribirse

*crazy se va*

Nana: ay que bonito quiero conocer nuestros nuevos compañeros

Fox: oigan niños vengan *les hace una señal con la mano*

*los niños se acercan al arwing de fox*

Niños: hola fox *no se percatan de su hijo*

Fox: hola niños… Marcus saluda a tus compañeros

(Marcus es un zorro un poco más grande que Nes de tamaño de pelaje color azul con blanco por su madre bestia una playera blanca unos pantalones negros botas marrón y una chaqueta blanca)

Marcus: *nervioso* ho..la soy ma…mar…cus

Niños: hola marcus

Fox: qué tal si todos se van a inscribir, yo tengo que irme

Niños: ok fox.

Marcus: nos vemos papa

Ness: bien Marcus nos tenemos que presentar, yo soy Ness

Marcus: Hola Ness

Lucas: yo me llamo Lucas, un gusto amigo

Marcus: igualmente Lucas

Nana: yo me llamo Nana y él es mi hermano Popo

Marcus: hola nana y hola Popo (extrañado por el nombre del ultimo)

Popo: espero seamos amigos

Marcus: opino lo mismo

Toon link: yo soy toon link pero me puedes llamar Toon

Marcus: un gusto Toon

Yoshi: yo soy yoshi le extiende la lengua

Marcus: *un poco extraño* (estrecho la lengua de yoshi con la mano) un gusto yoshi

Kirby: Hola yo soy kirby !Po¡

Marcus: un gusto Kirby

Aldeano: yo soy aldeano pero me puedes llamar bil (villager)

Marcus: un gusto bil *se le notaba asustado*

Jigglypuff: yo soy Jigglypuff un gusto, me gusta cantar ¿quieres oir?

Todos( menos marcus y jiggly): NOOOO no te preocupes jiggly ^_^U

Marcus: ok… no te preocupes un gusto jiggly, a mi también me gusta cantar un poco

Todos: enseñanos como cantas por favor ^_^

Marccus: oka oka este… ¿cual quieren?

Ness: no se somos videojuegos que tal una de algún video juego

Nana: hay no yo quería al shawn mendez

Todos (menos marcus): NO

Marcus: Me gusto tu idea Ness cantarela de advance warfare vs titan fall vs Destiny

Toon: buena elección

Marcus: *afinándose la garganta*:

Titan Fall

Somos titanes de acero a punto de estallar  
Juegan a tu juego y dicen basta ya  
Te va a matar mi titán con su ra ta ta! Ah ah!  
Deja de copiar man, advanced  
Te come cual pac-man  
Bang bang, disparo mi rail gun  
Esperando a que caigan  
Destiny, se esperaba más de ti  
Hoy ven pa darte fin asi que no distraigas!  
No puedes estar en el top ten  
Buenísimos gráficos pero la historia lo rompe  
Y si hablamos del advanced  
La verdad esto no es pa hombres  
Asi que tú mejor ni estorbes!  
Que si miles de juegos vendidos  
He derrotado titanes más grandes que tu recorrido

Escupe balas que ya nada podrá conmigo _  
Titanfall!  
_ El auténtico shooter ha resurgido

Coro:

La guerra del futuro es advanced warfare  
Montado en mi titán armado para darte caza  
El destino de la tierra será tu gran amenaza  
Carga!  
Dispara!  
Se pierde la esperanza

COD

A diferencia de mi nombre  
En vuestros juegos no hay avance  
Cazadores y hechiceros mueren si están a mi alcance  
El cod es mejor que los dos  
Por no hablar de otro mod  
Ya que los zombies causaron furor  
Yo os traigo motivos  
La ronda survival es punto a favor  
Todos me temen cuando me saco el goliath  
No tienen nada que hacer  
Aunque vengan con tu titán  
Clip clap!  
Disparo con la bal-27  
Destiny copió de titanfall varias ideas me parece  
Y es verdad que os podéis mover  
Por aire aunque algo lento  
Ya que nuestros movimiento siempre ha sido inigualable  
No hay amigos!  
Ni destino!  
Porque soy pura amenaza  
Os derribo!  
Y aniquilo!  
Bienvenidos a advance warfare  
Recovery, my enemy, shooting with amely  
Con exos team tardo en morir  
Reviento drones con mi paladín  
Largo de aquí disparo un javelin  
Esto es así call of duty destroza  
A titanfall ni que decir de destiny...

Coro

La guerra del futuro es advanced warfare  
Montado en mi titán armado para darte caza  
El destino de la tierra será tu gran amenaza  
Carga!  
Dispara!  
Se pierde la esperanza

Destiny

Si juntas la rabia, con la mejor tecnología  
Tienes a un soldado que supera toda tu artillería,  
Destiny!  
Aquí se juega con honor  
Cojo todo lo que sobra de este juego y hago titanfall  
No queda comparación, noto el temor  
Solo un cazador mata a veinte soldados de cod  
¿Qué me vas a hacer?  
¿Tienes un bazooka?  
Mi hechicero con su magia desintegra  
Tu cara de idiota!, explota!  
Nota como te destrozo, te meto fuego  
Miro el call of duty de hace años  
Y es el mismo juego  
No me vendes tu gran saco de mentiras  
Tu juego es una bazofia que sufre toda mi ira  
Tengo la mejor historia, mejor jugabilidad  
Destiny es el que gana porque tengo más habilidad  
Es imposible la competición cuando estoy yo  
El shooter que más vende no significa que sea mejor!

La guerra del futuro es advanced warfare  
Montado en mi titán armado para darte caza  
El destino de la tierra será tu gran amenaza  
Carga!

Dispara!  
Se pierde la esperanza

*Marcus cantaba muy afinadamente y bastante esforzado ya que canto una canción que para 3 personas*

Todos (Hasta algunos de la esquina que lo escucharon): ¡Bravo!

Marcus: *sonrojado* Este... Gracias

Ness: wow que tienes talento

Marcus: Mi mama me hizo aprender a cantar se pequeño jeje

Nana: excelente trabajo cantas muy bien

Marcus: gracias ^_^U

*pero en eso se le acerco cierta conejita kawaii de la saga de Sonic)

Cream: Hola, me gustó mucho como cantaste tienes mucho talento (al no tener tantas acciones sádicas no conoce las palabras shooters, gun, etc) soy cream un gusto *le extiende la mano* (quien a jugado Sonic a de saber como va vestida si no ella va en un vestido naranja con un liston azul en el cuello)

Marcus: *un poco sonrojado por el alago* Gra..cias me llamo Marcus *le da la mano gustoso*

Nana y jiggly: NUEVO SHIPPP ^_^

Marcus y cream: *sonrojados un poco* este… fue un gusto

*cream se va*

Ness: idiotas arruinaron su momento

Nana y jyggly: sorry ^^U

Marcus: -_-U gracias por incomodarme

Nana: lo siento fue la emoción del momento

Marcus: *suspirando* Oka vamos a inscribirnos

Lucas: ya era hora :v

Bueno gente espero que esta historia sea el cambio de mi pasado en este fandum

Espero les aya gustado Y cree un nuevo shipp

Marcus x Cream solo yo pienso que es tierno ^^

Espero les guste


End file.
